


A Glowing Gate

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [75]
Category: Stargate SG-1, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets and supershorts in the crossover AU "Gate of Morning".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glowing Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Gate of Morning is a Lord of the Rings and Stargate Atlantis crossover, sparked by a picture posted by Joe Flannigan on Twitter.

There are flowers all over the house, as if bringing them to her will bring back Zoran. Dzvezda wishes people would stop, and stop giving her condolences on her "dead" brother. At least Radek has sense - he had brought a bottle of good vodka and the letter Zoran had sent back with Sheppard, when he came to tell her Zoran would never be coming home.

Not that he's dead, because he isn't. He isn't even unhappy, because he's living a life that he's dreamed of since they'd read their first Tolkien. Not a life Dzvezda would be happy with, not a life Ferenc would want, though he perhaps of the two of them might best like what Zoran has achieved. He's happy, though, with his wife and children and the home on Earth they were raised in. And Dzvezda has the Alpha Site and her work and her friends.

Let Zoran have his adventures and the reality of the works they'd never really thought of as just fiction. They will go on without him, and they will remember him, and it will be enough.

The living must come first. The dead and Zoran are beyond their help.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Garden of Eden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2052277).


End file.
